The project plans to demonstrate the feasibility and cost of implemeting simple medical care evaluations in ambulatory care sites, within the constraints of existing data systems and facilities. The effectiveness of MCE's is tested in terms of improving compliance with criteria. A controlled trial research design is used. Certain cost-related responses to audit will be identified by data collection, and unexpected untoward consequences will be sought by provider survey. Nine audit topics and criteria have been developed and approved by physician representatives from each site. Case findings and data collection methods for the first cycle of four topics have been tested. The data entry system for first cycle topics is almost complete. Criteria presentation for first cycle topics occurs in early June, and feedback of the first audit in early September. The second cycle of audit topics will be launched six months after the first cycle. Data collection for cost analysis has commenced. Measures for documenting the "strength" of interventions have been designed and used already for the first intervention. Measures to document particular untoward consequences of audit have been built into the data collection system.